particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Congress Party
'History and Orgins' The National Congress Party was created when a splinter group formed from the Conservative Party and was led by Parliamentarian Joshuah Vilna who consequentally lost his seat in Parliament. The party helped form a national coalition with the Conservatives, Liberals, and Socialists to rule Aloria. The party is famousley anti-Immigration and anti-Communist. Their slogan for the 2824 elections being, "Better dead than Red" The party currently holds 120 seats in Parliament and is the third largest party in the Alorian Paliament and controls Sildar and Ultran with Minister-Presidents Edward Zille and Isaac de Boer respectively. ---- 'Party Values' Although the NCP’s original raison d'être was tougher immigration policy, it has now expanded from being a single-issue party to developing a full domestic agenda. Its economic stance is for lower taxes, less regulation, therefore creating a more prosperous economy. Abortion: Is completely against abortion, but as with many stances it has decided to leave the issue up for the local governments. Education: Supports public and private schooling. It is against affirmative action and believes that prayer in school should be voluntary. Gun Control: The NCP favors light gun control but is willing to leave the issue for the local governments to decide. Gay Rights: The NCP opposes gay marriage and favors leaving this decision for local governments. Taxes: The government favors low taxes on business and citizens as a way to spur economic development and lower unemployment. : Party motto: One Nation. One Future Election motto: Better dead than Red ---- 'Party Structure' The party is made up of paid national workers, local volunteers, paid local executives, and the national executives. The party membership numbers are 250,000 donating members and 51,000,000 voters in the last election. The leader of the party locally is elected by the party membership whereas the national party executives are agreeded upon by a vote of the local executives during the yearly convention. To run on the party ticket for any office that is not a cabinet position a candidate must get the signatures of 2,000 people. Minister candidates are determined by the national party executives and are supported by the entire party. The Party Chairman can only remain in office for 4 years and the Party Leader can remain in office for an unlimited number of terms, he selects the Deputy Leader who serves at his pleasure. ---- 'Party Leadership' The Party Chairman is selected by Local Representatives at the yearly convention and can serve for four four year terms. The Party Leader is also selected but can serve for an unlimited number of terms. The Party Leader selects the Deputy Party Leader who serves at the pleasure of the Leader. ---- 'Party Chairman' :Helen Zille :Party Chairman of the NCP :2825 - Present : : :Joshuah Vilna :Founder and Chairman of the NCP :2821 - 2825 : : ---- 'Party Leader' :Edwin Goor :Leader of the NCP :2821 - Present : : ---- 'Deputy-Party Leader' :Juanita Terblanche :Deputy-Leader of the NCP :2825 - Present : : :Helen Zille :Deputy-Leader of the NCP :2821 - 2825 : :